


Hold On To Me

by Faiktra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Post-The Undiscovered Country, let these old men rest pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: Jim is Tired™ and worried about Spock, as per usualSpock is entirely unforthcoming about his family, as per usualBones wants to drive them both nuts, as per usual





	Hold On To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onetobeamup](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Onetobeamup).



> Star Trek Secret Santa gift for Onetobeamup  
> They originally just wanted Kirk and Spock but apparently I'm incapable of separating them from Bones

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us you had a brother!" Kirk paced circles around his two closest friends, completely exhausted from their most recent escapade that Starfleet would most likely reject as exaggeration (again) but still too wired to rest properly. "We've known each other for decades, Spock!"

His Vulcan first officer watched him with an air of impassiveness that could have fooled anyone except Kirk. And maybe Spock's own mother. "Sybok is not exactly someone I was overeager to share about." Brown eyes flickered up to lock steadily with his, a surprising emotion dancing in their depths. The tired Human slowed his movements and sat with a heavy thump between Spock and Bones. Frustration and sadness weren't things Kirk was used to Spock emoting in his own subtle way.

"Well I guess I can understand that. Not wanting to share the more painful details of your past." Kirk brushed his shoulder against Spock's before leaning onto Bones, who snorted softly.

"Sybok certainly is painfully embarrassing. Especially for our incredibly logical Vulcan and his incredibly logical father." Bones wiggled his eyebrows at Spock who was studiously not looking at the Human doctor. Kirk barely managed to contain the chuckle that threatened to leap from his mouth. "Hey Jimmy, what do you think is more painful for Spock? The fact that Sybok chose to pursue the blasphemous path of emotion? Or that his brother has seen all the dirty bits of our mind too?"

This time Kirk wasn't fast enough to stop the laughter and it bubbled forth as he sat warm and safe with his favourite people in this galaxy. His joy spilt his face into a broad smile, warmth coursing through his body from the tip of his head to the tips of his toes, as Spock and Bones continued to bicker over his head. No matter how much he did or didn't know about his friends past, some things could always be counted on to stay the same. Spock's eyes found his again after managing to briefly silence Bones and he noticed the previous roiling emotions had faded, but still simmered under the surface.

"It was never my intention to lie to you, Jim." Spock paused, glancing over to Bones before continuing. "Nor yourself, Leonard."

Kirk squeezed the Vulcans forearm reassuringly, rubbing it gently before he spoke again. "I know...sometimes I get swept up in the old fear that you're going to...well... leave again." At Spock's alarmed posture, Kirk tacked on, "I know you won't! But you of all people should know how hard emotions are to control. And besides, it's not like you've kept anything else from us."

Bones leaned across the Vulcan to clasp Kirk's hand in solidarity. They both remembered the hole that remained whenever Spock left them, intentionally or not.

Spock cleared his throat quietly, fidgeting as much as the Vulcan did before opening his mouth to respond. "I do in fact have a sister as well."

This time it was Bones' turn to bounce up, rocking back and forth on his feet as he ranted at Spock. "You green-blooded son of a-- I can't believe you didn't tell us you had a sister! I mean I can believe it! But still..."

Kirk sighed as Bones kept up a steady stream of expletives. "This one won't dig around in my mind will she?"

"Certainly not. Michael has always had a much better understand of boundaries...and Humans in general for that matter."

Kirk sat up a little straighter and Bones paused mid swear word as the both looked over at a very demure looking Spock. "Shit...that doesn't sound like your family." Bones muttered. "Even your ma, bless her perfect heart, is a meddler." Both Humans continued to stare at the Vulcan who eventually shrugged.

"She is adopted."


End file.
